Rose's Story
by QuicheBitch123
Summary: This is a sister-fic to my other TBR story. It will "air" every Friday with Tracy Beaker Returns. It will be kind of like Liam's Story.
1. Part 1

Hey guys, I'm really sorry that I haven't updated. I'm going to make it up to you though. I decided to have the Rose's stories as a separate thing, they won't be long, and just like Liam's story, they will be short and effective. I'll update every Friday, same as Tracy Beaker Returns. Keep your eyes peeled for chapter 4 of TBR and remember to review or I might stop writing. Not because I want to, but because I'll have run out of motivation. REVIEW!

* * *

_I was walking, no… I was stumbling through a Forrest. A canopy of vines and deep brown branches slept above my head. I began to slowly thread my way through the rough twigs and undergrowth's that play all around me. Leaves crunch behind me. I shiver and turn. Fear and terror encase me and wrap themselves around my lungs, freezing my breath before it even escape's me. I rip away and throw myself forward, I run blindly between bushes and shrubs that lay ahead. But am pulled back by a cold, dripping wet hand that rests itself on my shoulder and my entire body shudders to a halt. The hand swings me around. I scream. Aghhhhhhhhhhh…_

"Ahhh" I wake with body shaking uncontrollably and my eyes darting frantically around the room. But I am alone. I breathe deeply and run my hands through my hair, too tired to tuck away the few damp strands resting on and framing my face. Suddenly my door is shoved open and a worry stricken Liam falls through it. He quickly picks himself up and rushes to my side.

"Are you okay?"

"I 'fought yous' was dying!"

"What 'appened?" His word's zip by me so fast that it's a wonder I heard a single one.

"Liam," I say, trying to calm him down. "Liam, it's aright'. I'm fine. Just a bad dream, thas' all."

He looks at me wearily. The concern is etched into his face and it makes my heart bleed. I lean forward and look him dead in the eye.

"Go back to bed, I really am fine." He tries to stop fussing, but I can see the worry rolling of him in glistening marbles. He slowly stands and retreats back to my door. He turns to leave, but before he goes he tells me,

"Let me know if you need anything." How sweet. Now, the only thing I need to think about is… getting back to sleep. I sign and flop back into the comfort of my fluffy pillow and duna. The sound of ruffled sheets resonates through the empty room satisfyingly. It is going to be a long night.

I wake up the next morning aching all over. My muscles feel like they have been stretched to the point of tearing. It's like I've been running for hours. I shrug and grab my hair brush. I run it through my hair until it is presentable and grab my wash bag and clothes for that day. I rush to the bathroom and squeeze in just before Sapphire was about to step inside.

"Hey, Rose!" She complained. I laugh and poke my tongue out. As I close the door I say,

"You snooze you lose!" I turn on the shower and proceed to wash myself of the nightmares and sleep. "Ughhh" She storms off. I shake my head and continue grooming myself.

After I am dry and clean, I apply some lip-gloss and very little mascara. I was surprised at myself because of the level of beauty and style I was aiming for, but I had a really good reason. One of Liam's friends from school was coming over and I wanted to look extra nice. He is well, fit. I couldn't wait to meet him. A half hour later, I had finished and was quite pleased with the results. I straightened my hair so it flowed behind me like a rich, blonde curtain. I left a select few tendrils alone, so that my face was framed with small ringlets.

The clothes that I had chosen fit nicely against my skin. I put on a long sleeved black top, with the sleeves having small, but big enough to notice, see through holes placed along a pattern of roses. The top was tucked into a bleached pair of denim shorts, which had strands of white string fraying the edges. I had black, ray-ban sunglasses, with the arms painted a bright red. I had organised the contents of my black vans backpack the night before. My frilly pale, orange bikini, beach towel, makeup bag with only the products I used to get ready. And lastly my phone and purse. My purse was a small blue material bag with a bronzed, metal post-man motorbike on the front. And in small, white, cursive writing, an inscription an address that was almost impossible to make out. My phone was a simple I-phone. The cover was an aged, English flag. To finish, I set my mother's St. Petersburg pocket watch around my neck. I was finally ready!

As I exited the bathroom, I bumped into Liam. He chuckled.

"Hey there Rosy Po…" His eyes did a double-take as he took in my strange appearance. "sy… you know, if you're even in there?"

I rolled my eyes and bounced past him. I was too happy to let him spoil my day. As I placed my back-pack on my bed, and put all my stray items away, I heard the doorbell ring. My head snapped up, and I practically threw Mike behind me as I jumped off the side of the staircase and over the railings in my hurry to get to the door. Quickly straightening my clothes and arranging my hair so it rested on my shoulders flatteringly. I opened the door with a smile that could shatter diamonds, only to let it fall, at the sight of Tracy Beaker.

"Oh, it's just you." I sigh. She laughs sarcastically.

"Nice to see you Tracy, oh, how are you Tracy?" She shakes her head and walks past me into the office. Turning to walk back upstairs, the doorbell rings again. I groan.

"Who now… Gina?" I swing my body around and open the door yet again. A frown soon turns to a shocked expression, as I see pair of the most beautiful sea-green eyes, pearly white teeth displayed in a cheeky grin, and messy, beach-blonde hair. My body stills as his grin widens.

"Hey, I'm Jamie." He winks. And I might just be in love.

* * *

Let me know what you think by reviewing below! Thanks and remember to keep your eyes peeled for TBR's chapter 4. REVIEW!


	2. Part 2

So sorry for not updating, just disappointed with the amount of reviews. So many views.. so why not reviews? Thanks and enjoy the second part of Rose's Story. REVIEW!

* * *

I stare out the window, tears rolling down the glass. The rain patters against the windshield and a hand taps my leg. I look to my right and see Sapphire tilting her head backwards, in the direction of a beach-blonde headed beauty. A beach-blonde headed beauty that is watching me with gorgeous, intense sea-green eyes. Warmth creeps its way onto my cheeks, and I turn around and sink down into my seat, embarrassed. He was looking at me? Why was he looking at me? Does he like me? That was soon to be found out.

When we arrive at the beach, the sun is shining but the wind is ensuring a cool breeze, one that racks shivers through my body. Two warm hands slide up and down my arms and hot jets shoot though my body. I whip around and see a smiling Tracy. I smile back.

"Thanks Tracy." I whisper, my lips quivering. She nods then narrows her eyes at something behind me. I look over my shoulder and my lips increase in their quivering. Not at the consequence of the chilly afternoon, but at the fault of a sight that made me quite sick to my stomach. For before my eyes, I saw Jamie, holding hands with a girl with brown curly hair and rich blue eyes. Her rich blue eyes then settle on me and they squint, as if I am some ugly ball of bright plasma, too deformed to watch properly. I raise my eyebrow and it smirks. The green monster is eating its way into my mind. I shake my head of jealous thoughts and turn back to Tracy. She looks sympathetically at me.

"I'm sorry, I could tell that you liked him." I frown. Am I that obvious? "Yes, you're that obvious, I was a kid too you know?"

"Dinosaur ages don't count Tracy" I snip. Her eyes widen considerably. She nods in understanding at my sadness and retreats respectively. She knows when I need space. That's what I love most about her. She actually cares. I look back at the sickening sight, but see a blank canvas. There is no beach-blonde headed beauty and his evil ice empress. Only Liam. He looks quite confused. I cautiously approach him and slide up to stand straight beside him. His face is contorted into that of surprise and uncomfort. I move my shoulder off of his, and his features seem at ease. What was that about? I watch him for anymore moments of discomfort but sense none. I speak as casually as I can.

"So, where's umm… umm… Jamie?" My voice raises pitch at the final word of my question and I clear my throat a few times. "Because you know, I was just wondering?" My throat does it again.

He watches me with those eyes. "He went to break up with Chelsea."

My eyes widen. Chelsea? Who's… oh, the ice empress. He was breaking up with her, why? I voice my question.

"Why?" He's doing it again. Watching me.

"He likes someone else." My eyes are hanging out so far and so low now, that I get sand in them and they are scorched.

"What? Who? Tell me!" I cry. He takes a step back and raises an eyebrow. "Because you know, I was just wondering?"

He nods slowly, then answers. "I don't know." I give him "The Look". Then turn and walk a few steps, before spinning back towards Liam and smiling. "Aren't you comin'?"

He grins that lopsided grin and nods, running to catch up with me. I smile to myself. Who needs Jamie? I have a best-friend.

The day is spent lounging in the sun or cooling off and splashing around at the water's edge. Jamie walked up to me and Liam a few times, but I grabbed the chocolate eyed one's hand and rushed to the ocean every time. I pushed him into the crystal liquid, but he dragged me down with him. I made sure to keep my back towards Jamie and after a while of splashing and joking around with Liam glanced behind me to see a jealous beach-blonde headed beauty. Okay… So maybe I still liked him, and maybe having a best-friend wasn't enough. But can you blame me? Really? I mean, those eyes just make you drown in them. I continued to hang with Liam, until that one call. The call that got me a boyfriend.

"Harry," Sapphire yells. "Harry, where are you?" She is starting to look worried. I wonder where he is. I trudge through the sand and snatch my towel from its perch on a dune. I look at Sapphire, who is beside me looking out onto the sea of people, as I pat down my body and dry off. I slip my black top over my bikinis and put on my shorts over it. I tie my hair up in a high pony tail and pop on my glasses. My bag is slung over one shoulder then the next. I ask Sapphire what the matter is.

"It's Harry…" She starts. She doesn't finish. I gesture for her to continue.

"Yeah… What about him?" She starts to cry. I look carefully at her, analysing all facial expressions. She takes a deep breath.

"He's missing."

* * *

So remember... I might stop writing if you don't review. So... REVIEW!


	3. Author's Note

**Sorry not enough reviews. Story is over!**


End file.
